


Rend

by Kateera



Series: The Deadly Seven TimeStamps [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BeastHawk, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, M/M, NOT REALLY BESTIALITY, Scratching, Tier is not an actual bear, Wound Penetration, Wound Play, pseudo-bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: Injured from a fight with Gideon, Randall and Matthew retreat to the barn to tend to Randall's wounds. At least that was the initial plan...





	Rend

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to BeastHawk and all their escapades while Will and Hannibal tiptoe around. If you haven't read [The Deadly Seven](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9653132/chapters/21809144) , (and you totally should by the way) you might be a bit lost but I'm sure you're smart enough to figure out what's happening. As always, my beta [Llewcie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Llewcie/pseuds/Llewcie) is wonderful and helps so much, all other mistakes are my own.  
> Comments are like giant hugs and kudos are awesome fist bumps :)

***“Abel, stop! Fuck!” Matthew screamed as Gideon slammed into Randall from behind, grabbing his hands and pulling hard. The sound of Randall’s shoulders popping loose cracked in the dry air. Gideon shoved him over onto his back and grinned at his attempts to push back up.

 

Randall shook his head and torso, trying to clear blood from his eyes and stand and not look at the fragments of his carefully preserved bear skull in pieces around him. Dropping down on Randall’s legs, Gideon pressed his knees into the soft tissue of his groin and pinned him in place.

  
“Fuck, get off him!”

 

 Randall growled and struggled but with Gideon’s knees cutting off blood to his legs and his arms incapable of anything more than twitching, he couldn’t move enough to break free. Matthew watched in horror as Gideon produced another knife, sliced Randall’s shirt open, and dragged his blade in rough strokes over his chest and stomach. Blood poured and pooled and Matthew turned his head away as Randall howled. A body crashed into him and Matthew caught at it, opening his eyes to see Mr. Graham and Dr. Lecter breathing hard.

 

“Save him,” Matthew whispered and stepped back into the shadows of the wall.

 

He watched Graham attack Gideon and as they rolled away, he ran in and pulled the thin blades from Randall’s hands. Dragging him to his feet, Matthew wrapped Randall’s arm around his shoulders and pulled him back, away from Gideon’s glare and the eyes of every onlooker staring in shock.*** 

 

 

The barn door swung shut and Matthew’s arms shook as he led Randall to one of the empty back stalls. The smell of horse and hay and manure filled the dust-choked air and Matthew hitched Randall further up on his shoulder.

 

“Hold on, almost there. I’ll grab my kit and be right back.” Kicking the door to the last stall open, Matthew shuffled them in and let Randall slide from his arms.

 

Randall slumped onto the fresh pile of hay in the corner and grunted in pain, a low gravelly sound like a bear caught in a trap. Matthew ran out of the stall, curse words falling from his lips as he found his horse and grabbed the saddle bags tucked into the corner of the stall. The painted mustang nipped at his shoulder and Matthew tugged on his mane.

 

“Don’t fucking start with me okay? I’ve got work to do.”

 

He gave his mount a pat on the neck, centering himself with the familiar horse smell, before heaving the bag over his shoulder and heading back to Randall.

 

_Fuck this. Fuck Abel and his fucking attitude. Why the fuck does it matter who I’m keeping company with? He’s not my shitty daddy figure. God damn miserable fuck. What’s it matter that Randall’s the only one of these pricks I can stand for long? If Mr. Magic Peacekeeper didn’t seem so trigger happy, I’d gut Abel in his fucking sleep and be done with it._

 

“Here we are. I’ve got a med kit and I know you’ll let me help cause, well, I’m not taking no for a fucking answer, you psycho.” Matthew kicked at Randall’s leg to make sure he was still awake and then pulled a blanket from the side of the stall.

 

He tugged on Randall’s sleeve. “Move over just a bit. I’ll get this blanket under you so you’re not getting pricked to death by the fucking hay.”

 

Randall rolled over and growled louder as his wounds stretched and pulled. Matthew tucked the blanket around him and pushed him onto his back. “Fuck, okay. I’m going to pull your shoulders back into place. Don’t fucking bite me.”

 

The process sent sweat dripping down Matthew’s back as he pulled at each of Randall’s arms until the socket fell back into place with a quiet clunk. Randall fell to the blanket, rotating his shoulders and stretching his arms to check for damage.

 

Matthew watched with relief and wiped at his forehead. “I think they’ll be fine, I’ll bet they hurt like a bitch though don’t they? Fucking Abel. I wasn’t aware I was his fucking property you know?” Digging in his kit, Matthew pulled out a wad of cloth and turned his attention to Randall’s blood covered torso. “Shit, these first few near your ribs are deep. I’ve got some bandages in here. Did you want to wrap these up?”

 

Matthew looked up to see Randall staring at him, eyes flashing in the dim light of the barn. Breaking free from the fire flaring behind Randall’s gaze, Matthew mopped up more blood from Randall’s skin and tried to ignore the heat pooling in his gut. “I’m sorry about your skull. I mean, it’s weird as fuck that you wear a bear skull on your head but, Abel should have left it the fuck alone. Is your nose broken?”

 

Randall brought his hand up to his nose and pushed it around, giving a slight grunt as he twisted it back into place.

 

“Guess it was. Fuck, at least its not bleeding anymore. You know, from where I’m sitting, you should be passed the fuck out. I’d want to be passed out. God damn jealous mother fucker.”

 

A hand on his mouth silenced Matthew and he looked into Randall’s eyes as he grimaced against the pain.

 

“Shut up,” Randall said with a growl. He pulled Matthew on top of him and buried his face in his neck, tasting the salty sweat tinged with fear.

 

Matthew dug his fingers into Randall’s shoulders and pushed away. Saliva dripped down the side of his throat and he wiped it away with a look of disgust.

 

“What the fuck Randall? You’re bleeding all over and you wanna wrestle? You almost died!”

 

Randall grabbed Matthew’s chin and brought his head down until their eyes met. “You almost died as well.”

 

“He wasn’t actually going to shoot me,” Matthew insisted, his hands moving of their own accord and caressing the rough hair along Randall’s chest. “Abel’s always threatening bodily harm on me but it’s all for fucking show. He’s insecure like that. He’s a little less sure of who he is than you are.”

 

Randall smiled-- well, snarled, but Matthew counted it as a smile. “Matt, no more Abel, alright?”

 

Matthew frowned but looked down at the shiny red strips of missing skin on Randall’s stomach and nodded. “No more Abel. Our noble leader is still going to want him around though, so, I don’t know how exactly I’m supposed to fucking avoid him.”

 

“You’ll be with me.” Randall patted Matthew’s arm as if that settled the matter.

 

“Oh, so you’re my new Abel then?” Matthew’s words spit into the air like sparks from a fire. “Need me to fetch and carry for you?”

 

The low growl in Randall’s throat was Matthew’s only warning before he found himself under two hundred pounds of barely controlled muscle.

 

“I am not Abel.”

 

Matthew shivered at the grumbled words and was sure his throat could be ripped out at any moment. The idea sent blood straight to his cock and he rocked up into Randall without thought.

 

All movement stopped. Matthew held his breath and closed his eyes as he waited for the end. A low press down onto his cock made his eyes fly open. Randall cupped a hand over the obvious tent in Matthew’s trousers and squeezed.

 

“I am not Abel,” Randall repeated and Matthew dragged his head down to press their lips together.

 

The kiss was messy, blood smearing across their faces and teeth catching on sensitive skin, but Matthew had never been kissed with so much ferocity and his desire felt like whiskey in his blood.  

 

Pulling back, he pushed the tangled mess of hair on Randall’s head back with a small smile. “No, not fucking Abel.”

 

“Not fucking Abel,” Randall mimicked and set Matthew to giggling at the double meaning.

 

The giggle turned to a gasp as Randall squeezed harder over his cock and Matthew thrust up into his hand, brushing against his stomach. Hissing in pain, Randall rolled them over and sat Matthew down on his hips. His claws dug into Matthew’s legs and tore holes in the thick leather of his breeches.

 

“Fuck, watch it!” Matthew pulled back and frowned. “Gonna make me new fucking riding breeches if you destroy these?”

 

Randall growled and pulled his hands away. Slipping his large gloves off, long claws tucked away, Randall threw them to the other side of the stall and returned to palming Matthew’s thighs and ass.

 

Matthew whimpered at the flex in Randall’s hands, the fingers digging into his skin and leaving deep bruises. “Fuck. You’re hurting me.”

 

“Yes.” His fingers dug deeper and Matthew wondered if he would leave fingerprints embedded in his bones.

 

Leaning forward, Matthew brought his face close to one of Randall’s open wounds and licked at the exposed muscle. The answering growl curled heat in his belly and Matthew grinned up at Randall with bared teeth.

 

“You like that?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Matthew ran his fingers along the edges of the deepest cut, the skin raised from where Abel had pulled the thick layer away from Randall’s chest. His cock throbbed and in his mind, he pictured the way Randall’s flesh would tear and stretch as he slid into that opening. A whimper escaped his mouth.

 

“More,” Randall said with a grunt, pushing them together until he could feel every inch of his erection brushing against the answering bulge in Matthew’s pants.

 

Sliding down Randall’s legs, Matthew set to work on the ties around his waist, pulling at the leather breeches with a huff of effort. Randall set to work on his own pants, undoing the soft hide straps and shuffling out from under the weight of fur and leather. Lifting Matthew up, he pushed his pants off with his toes then brought him back down to sit on his hips. Grinning at his determined scowl, Randall pulled at Matthew’s boots and breeches until they gave way, throwing the pile in the direction of the door. Randall’s shirt was in tatters, coming off with only a little shifting and Matthew paused to look Randall over. His curious eyes took in the deceptively thin frame hiding lean muscle and years of hard living, at the moment covered in wounds destined to be scars in that sun darkened skin. A thick, curving cock bobbed against his stomach and left stamps of precum on a belly dripping blood. Once he’d looked his fill, Randall still and patient beneath him, Matthew’s shirt joined the growing pile of clothes. Randall’s eyes darkened at the sight of him naked and wanting.

 

“You’re fucking unbelievable.” Matthew’s voice came out like a gust of wind and brought a smile to Randall’s lips. “Remember when you put rabbit entrails in my sleeping bag? That was you fucking flirting, wasn’t it?”

 

Randall smirked and shrugged. “You noticed.”

 

“It was fucking weird.” Matthew slapped at the small sliver of missing skin next to Randall’s belly button. “Lucky for you, I got a thing for weird psychos.”

 

Randall took the slap with a hiss of pain while his cock dripped more liquid onto his stomach. “Lucky for you, I like your mouth.”

 

Wrapping his hands around Randall’s twitching cock. Matthew stroked the thick shaft and licked his lips. “My mouth huh?”

 

Before Randall could answer, Matthew leaned down and skimmed his lips across the tip of Randall’s cock, licking up pre-cum and the slight sweaty taste of skin kept wrapped in leathers for too long. Matthew grimaced at the taste but Randall’s reaction made it worth the lingering bitterness. Randall bucked and groaned beneath him while Matthew worked his tongue and lips over every inch of the cock in his mouth, feeling the stretch of his lips around the shaft and the soft nudge of the head against his throat. With his mouth busy, Matthew stretched out and dragged his nails across Randall’s exposed skin, from the hollow dip in his throat, through the smattering of chest hair around his nipples, and down the ragged and torn flesh of his stomach. Randal twisted and moaned and cried out in his low guttural rattle, but didn’t pull Matthew away and more pre-cum leaked out of his cock to coat Matthew’s tongue. The idea that he’d found someone who enjoyed receiving pain as much as giving it flooded Matthew with animalistic need and he ground his neglected cock against Randall’s legs. The feel of all that coiled strength underneath him brought a sense of power to Matthew and he sank lower on Randall’s cock until he could swallow the thick length down his throat. A thrum of pleasure vibrated through Randall’s body and Matthew answered back with a hum, dragging his mouth back up to suck on the sensitive tip.

 

“Too, too much, Matt -” Randall choked out words as Matthew brushed his fingertips over each long slice of flayed flesh, drawing swirls in the blood while he licked into the slit of Randall’s cock.

 

Matthew let the cock fall from his mouth and slid forward until he could feel it poking into his back. His knees squeezed at Randall’s sides and he grinned at the dark fire burning behind those blue eyes.

 

“I want to fuck you,” Matthew said, his hands pinning down Randall’s arms while he spoke. “I want to fuck you, here.” He leaned down and licked into the large gash at the base of Randall’s ribs and wriggled his tongue between where the skin separated from muscle. Panting in pain, Randall’s eyes stared at Matthew in dazed euphoria, their eyes meeting as Matthew’s tongue slipped further into his body.

 

He couldn’t do more than nod before Matthew dragged himself up to that long deep gash and laid his cock against its ragged edges. His breathing felt choked and tight in his throat. Randall stilled beneath him and held his breath as Matthew inched forward. Leaning in and sliding into the gash, Matthew watched as blood slicked his cock and stuck to his skin. He remembered shooting a man once and wanting to play with the bullet holes, his fingers digging into the soft ruined tissue, but it wasn’t anything compared to this. This was better. Alive was better and Randall all willing and twitching beneath him felt like paradise. He pushed harder and Randall gripped his legs tight as the head of Matthew’s cock disappeared into the open seam of skin and meat. The sight of it burst through Matthew and he tilted his head forward until he could brush a kiss into Randall’s mouth. Randall seized the kiss with all the ferocity of his reputation. Drawing Matthew’s tongue into his mouth, Randall sucked hard at the flexible muscle until Matthew whimpered and squirmed above him. Breaking the kiss, Randall panted with intoxicating pain-pleasure and pulled on Matthew’s thighs, burying his cock deep beneath his skin. The wound sucked at him and Matthew froze at the feeling of warm, wetness surrounding him.

 

“I can feel you trembling,” Randall breathed, hands grasping at Matthew’s arms and shoulders, keeping him close.

 

Breathing hard and fast, Matthew rocked into Randall, the slow glide sending sparks of pleasure through his body. He gritted his teeth and looked down to watch his cock, now covered in blood, push in and tear more skin as he moved. Randall growled and snarled and thrashed his head but didn't try to escape the agony.

 

Feeling his orgasm building, Matthew thrust deeper into the open cavity and groaned at the slippery heat. He could see his cock bulging beneath Randall’s skin and it felt like the perfect invasion, creating space for himself through force. He plunged into the widening gash again and again, his hands tangled in Randall’s mane of hair. His own head felt shredded as Randall scrapped and clawed at his scalp, breaking skin and leaving rivulets of blood trailing down his back.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Matthew pulled out of the dripping knife wound and came in a gush of cursing and clawing, his cum coating Randall’s chest in streaks of white.

 

Breathing hard, Matthew rested his head against Randall’s forehead and nuzzled at the sweat slicked skin under his mouth. Randall wrapped strong arms around him and rolled them over, his chest dripping blood and cum onto Matthew as he leaned back and fisted his cock. Matthew could feel the blanket sticking to his back, the blood soaking into the fabric and pulling at his skin.

 

“You’re a mess,” Matthew whispered, dragging his hand down the expanse of torn flesh above him.

 

Randall grunted and licked his lips, scooting down until he could wrap his lips around Matthew’s cock. It was still covered in blood and cum and Randall sucked at the softened length, cleaning up the fluids with his tongue and making Matthew whimper in the back of his throat. Floating in sensation, Matthew pulled at Randall’s hair and tangled the strands in his fingers. Drawing back, Randall smiled and the sight of his teeth coated in blood sent a rush of desire through Matthew’s body. Rough fingers dug into his hips as Randall pulled himself up back up to sit on Matthew’s trembling stomach.

 

“You trust me this much?” Randall asked, his voice low and gruff and Matthew felt wrecked at idea of his wild man unsure.

 

Pulling Randall close, Matthew nipped at his ear and followed the line of his jaw with his tongue. “It ain’t about fucking trust. It’s about understanding, something I thought I found with Abel-”

 

Randall gave a growl at the mention of Gideon and Matthew grinned before continuing. “But he wanted a fucking worshiper, didn’t give a shit whether I wanted to be on my knees for him. You, though, you feel the same as me. A hawk among the fucking brainless sparrows. I suppose you’d rather be compared to a bear though.”

 

“Bear, hawk, both good at tearing into prey.” Randall cupped the back of Matthew’s head in one hand and pulled until his throat was a clean line down to his heaving chest. “I think you like tearing just as much as me.”

 

“Fuck, yes.” Matthew whispered and bucked up against Randall’s hips as he felt sharp teeth graze against his exposed throat. The light touch of a tongue tracing his veins followed and then the piercing pain of canines digging into his flesh buzzed through his skin.

 

Sucking in a tight breath, Matthew held Randall’s head tight to his throat and used his other hand to wrap around Randall’s hard cock, leaking pre-cum across his chest. Stroking the length in his palm while Randall sucked at the punctures in his neck, Matthew felt surrounded and devoured and complete. A few breathless moments later and he felt Randall tense above him, growling and shaking as his cock spilled slick cum against Matthew’s chest, pooling in the hollow of his throat. Matthew pulled his hand back and cleaned between his fingers, nose wrinkling at the flavor, before he wiped it on the blanket under him instead. Randall let go of his throat and leaned back to clean up wipe cum and blood from Matthew’s throat and chest in broad sweeps of his tongue.

 

“Does it taste better mixed with blood?” Matthew asked and Randall held up a blood and cum covered finger for Matthew to suck.

 

It didn’t improve the flavor but it didn’t make it worse so he sucked at the offered digit, shivering as Randall lapped at the bleeding bite mark on his neck.

 

“Not to be a pain, but we need to get cleaned up before you die of blood loss,” Matthew said, pulling Randall back from his throat and giving his blood coated lips a soft kiss.

 

Randall grunted but rolled off and landed on his knees, panting in agony and making Matthew cringe in sympathy. His throat felt raw and swallowing sent pain surging through his veins. Pushing to his feet, Randall gritted his teeth and pulled his pants back on. Matthew struggled to his feet, cursing as the blanket stuck to his back and pulled at the myriad of scratches in his skin, and fumbled around until his pants and boots were back on.

 

“You’re shirt is beyond saving,” Matthew said, pointing at the shredded pile of thin leather, “I might have something that’ll fit you if Abel hasn’t set my fucking clothes on fire.”

 

Picking up the blanket, now covered in various body fluids, Randall wrapped the cleanest side around his shoulders and waited.

 

His own shirt stuck to the sweat and blood drying on his skin and Matthew picked up his medical kit with a scowl. “Mr. Graham’s precious fucking townsfolk are gonna freak out when they see us.”

 

“Let them. Fear is healthy for prey.”

 

Matthew’s scowl changed to a grin. “When you put it that way.”

 

Walking out of the barn caused a small panic, a group of women rushing to the other side of the dusty street as they made the short journey to the saloon. Miriam gave a gasp as they appeared in the doorway, dripping blood and wearing matching grins.

 

“Hello Miss,” Matthew said, flashing his charming grin that worked with every pretty lass in his way. When she didn’t blush or duck her head, Matthew decided that looking like a bear’s chew toy might ruin its effect. “Could you send a couple of buckets up to my room?”

 

Miriam frowned. “Mr. Gideon is that room right? I don’t think he wants you in there.”

 

Randall moved to push past her and Matthew grabbed his arm, struggling to hold him back. “We’ll take them in his room then. No sense causing more trouble for Mr. Graham.”

 

At the mention of their troubling leader, Randall stopped pulling and rounded on Miriam. “Hot water, bandages if you have them.”

 

Matthew relaxed and flashed his smile again. “Please and thank you miss.”

 

Grunting in what Matthew decided to call approval, Randall led the way to the room he shared with Mr. Graham. The room was set up much like his and Abel’s, beds covered in thin quilts and a small basin sink set in a hidden alcove for washing and shaving.

 

“How is it rooming with our employer?” Matthew asked, itching to investigate the two saddle bags leaning against the wall.

 

Randall shrugged, dropping the blanket over the bed. “He talks in his sleep sometimes. Ain’t like we stay up sharpening knives and bonding.”

 

“I’d at least try,” Matthew said with a smirk. “He looks too jumpy to be an all around honest guy. Good guys don’t go making fucking deals with people like us.”

 

“From his fighting that first day, I’d say he’s leashed his monster.” Randall walked over and pulled Matthew to his side of the room, dropping the medical kit by the bed and peeling off his shirt. “From the way he dreams, I’d say he’s ready to hit release on the good doctor.”

 

“Lecter? Huh.” Matthew looked up, grabbing his shirt and throwing it on the floor. “Think he wants to kill ‘im or fuck ‘im?”

 

“Both.”

 

A light knock at the door sent Randall into the alcove and Matthew opened it to let Miriam drag two buckets of hot water into the room.

 

“Your bags and such are in the hallway,”she said, setting the buckets down and producing a wad of bandages from the pockets of her apron. “Might want to move them before people start heading to bed.”

 

Matthew bobbed his head. “Thank you kindly. I’ll get them soon as I can.”

 

“Sure you’re going to be alright? I can go fetch the doctor if you’d like.”

 

Shaking his head, Matthew maneuvered her out of the room and tried his smile one more time. “Randall ain'’t too keen on other people seeing him right now. Thank you though.”

 

Folding her arms over her chest, Miriam huffed. “If you say so. Neither of you look well enough for doctoring.”

 

“Thank you for your concern,” Matthew said and shut the door in her face. “You’re clear.”

 

Randall walked back out, now completely naked with his pants bunched in his hands and his body covered in gore.

 

“Fuck, I don’t think we have enough bandages.”

 

Laying down on the soiled blanket, Randall placed his hands behind his head and looked expectantly at Matthew. “You helping or not?”

 

“I’m fucking helping. Can I get my pants off first?”

 

Randall shrugged, a small smirk playing on his lips as Matthew struggled to push his boots off, balancing himself on the wall to tug at the uncooperative footwear. Throwing his boots and pants by the foot of Randall’s bed, Matthew brought a bucket of water over with the bandages and laid out his kit. Grabbing a pot of ointment and a small bottle of laudanum, Matthew sat beside Randall and held out the bottle.

 

“For the pain?” He asked, giving the bottle a shake.

 

Randall glared at him and batted his hand away. “No drugs.”

 

“I figured but thought I’d ask.” Matthew slid it back into the case. “Glad my kit was in the stables and not in my room or else I’d be missing half my shit.”

 

Dipping a fresh bandage in the hot water, Matthew dragged the fabric over the lines on Randall’s stomach and grinned at his wince of pain. Randall didn’t do more than grunt and wince as Matthew washed him of blood and cum and slathered yellow colored ointment on the open cuts. The deepest wound, the long dark slash made larger by Matthew’s earlier treatment, needed stitches and Matthew threaded his needle while Randall stared at the ceiling.

 

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” Matthew asked as he pressed the needle into Randall’s flesh, a different kind of penetration but still satisfying.

 

“Hunger. Thinking I should have swallowed the bastards ear instead of spitting it out.”

 

Matthew snorted. “Better you didn’t. It’d probably make you sick. I’ll finish this up and see if that barmaid has any food down there.”

 

Randall looked down at him with a sneer. “Trading one owner for another?”

 

Matthew drove the needle hard into Randall’s skin. “You don’t fucking own me. Abel didn’t fucking own me either, just thought he did. Don’t be a fucking prick just because you’re injured.”

 

Baring his teeth, Randall tried to sit up but Matthew quickly straddled his hips and held his arms down. He bent down and captured Randall’s bottom lip between his teeth, biting and sucking until he could feel Randall relax beneath him.

 

Pulling back, Matthew traced Randall’s mouth with his callused fingers and smiled. “I’m all for you going fucking bear on me whenever you feel like it but  I’ll do things for you cause I like you, so deal.”

 

Randall nipped at Matthew’s thumb but didn’t try to get up again. Picking up his needle, Matthew finished closing the torn flesh and sat back to admire his handiwork. “You’ll have to stand so I can wrap them up but so long as we keep cleaning them, you should be alright. That ointment is fucking magic.”

 

“Magic?” Randall asked, pushing Matthew off and standing up with a groan.

 

Matthew dipped another bandage in the water, washing up more dripping blood and ignoring Randall’s growing erection.“Yeah, got it off an old medicine woman Gideon was playing with. Helps with healing and all that shit. Don’t ask me what’s in it though. She fucking died before I could find out.”

 

The blood washed off, Matthew wrapped his chest and stomach until Randall resembled one of those mummys Abel used to talk about during their travels. He hated Abel for taking his anger out on Randall instead of on him; he’d been the one stupid enough to think his mentor wouldn’t mind him getting close to someone else. He knew how jealous Abel could get when someone else showed him interest. It was done now though and the result left him and Randall closer than before with no room for Abel’s bullshit.

 

Tying off the last bandage, Matthew stepped back and cleaned his hands off in the bucket of murky water. “You’re done. I’ll go grab some food while you lay back down.”

 

“No.”

 

“Oh, so you’re not fucking hungry anymore?”

 

Randall smirked and grabbed Matthew by the arm. “I’m starving but that bite on your neck needs looking at.”

 

Having forgotten about the wound while he took care of Randall, Matthew registered the deep ache in his skin and touched the mark, his fingers coming back coated in blood.

 

“Fucking hell, how deep did you bite me?” He walked over to the mirror and gasped at the mess of torn skin and blood dripping down his throat. “I look fucking mauled. No wonder that Miriam lass kept asking if we’d be alright.”

 

Randall held up the ointment and a fresh bandage and Matthew sighed in resignation. He sat on the bed as Randall cleaned his throat and back with the other bucket of water, scrubbing blanket fibers out of the deeper scrapes while Matthew whined.

 

“That fucking hurts. And that ointment stings, I know it. This is all your fucking fault. I can’t believe I’m ridiculously attached to a man who’d rather be a bear. What kind of fucked up am I? I’m going to fucking bite you next and see how you like it.”

 

Randall didn’t acknowledge him as he ranted, his hands sure and steady, but Matthew could see his cock twitch at his suggestion and the notion sent a rush of blood to his groin. “You’d like that though huh? Me biting you, making you bleed with your skin between my teeth.”

 

Randall’s breath hitched even as he carefully wrapped a bandage around Matthew’s throat to cover the clean wound.

 

Tying off the fabric, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Matthew’s ear. “Don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it. I can smell your excitement.”

 

Matthew huffed and crossed his arms. “Yeah, I fucking enjoyed it but you could also be a bit more discreet so we’re not constantly covered in bandages.”

 

Randall chuckled and licked his cheek. “Food now.”

 

“Pants now. Got anything I can use while my stuff is in the hall?”

 

Randall dug in his pack and pulled out a pair of worn leather trousers, the knees replaced with thick hide and a few patches sewn into the seat. He tossed them over and Matthew slipped into the slightly baggy leather while Randall stripped the soiled blanket from the bed and moved the water buckets closer to the door.

 

Opening the door, Matthew grinned and picked up a tray laden with thick cuts of steak, mashed potatoes, buttered biscuits, large glasses of tea, and slices of what looked like a fruit pie. “Hey look, room service.”

 

Randall grabbed the tray and brought it to the bed while Matthew placed the two buckets of dingy water in the hall and closed the door. He pulled the borrowed pants off and returned them to Randall’s pack, grateful to not have to leave the room. He was also grateful not to have to go near Abel, something best done in the dead of night where there would be less chance of being caught.

 

They ate in silence, the need for food outweighing the need for conversation. Matthew was the first to break the silence as they finished off the pie.

 

“We a thing now?” The question had swirled in his mind all through their meal and he still wasn’t sure what Randall would say, or what he wanted him to say. Being a thing was messy at best with the lifestyle they led but he also didn’t like the thought of this being a one time, get your rocks off, kind of deal.

 

Randall picked at his pie and furrowed his brow. “A thing?”

 

“Yeah.” Matthew waved at the two of them. “Is this a thing now or was it just something to fucking blow off steam?”

 

Taking Matthew’s plate, Randall placed their dishes on the tray and tackled Matthew to the bed. He pinned his arms down and bared his teeth. “I’ve had you rutting inside my body and I’ve had the taste of your blood on my tongue. If you try to run, I will find you.”

 

Matthew headbutted him, hitting hard enough that Randall loosened his grip, and ripped free of Randall’s hands to wrap his own around his neck. “Glad we’re on the same page then.”

 

Randall grinned and Matthew covered it with his mouth, his tongue swiping at the curved slit until he could slide it inside and over the thick muscle of Randall’s tongue. The kisses grew more feverish, edged with pain and desire in equal measure.

 

“Fuck,” Matthew whispered as they came up for air. “Fuck. Please fucking fuck me.”

 

Randall pulled back and sucked in air and Matthew grumbled at the loss of contact. He whined as Randall left the bed and rummaged in his pack. All moaning stopped when Randall brought back a small bottle labeled oil. Randall flipped Matthew over and pulled his legs apart, settling between them and palming his ass.

 

“This?” Randall asked.

 

“Yess.” Matthew hissed and his back arched as Randall parted his cheeks and licked a wet stripe across his hole.

 

Feeling that tongue lick and prod at his entrance, pleased grunts filling the room, Matthew buried his face in a pillow and rocked against Randall’s mouth. Long shivers rippled through him as Randall lapped at his hole, the muscle flexing under the wet heat. With his head in the pillow, Matthew couldn’t see, only feel, and when Randall pressed an oil slicked finger into him, he cried with relief. The painful stretching was offset by a trail of kisses up his thigh and as he relaxed, Matthew widened his stance. Randall sucked a bruise into the skin of his lower back as he added another finger. Scrambling for purchase, Matthew clawed at the sheets under him as Randall stretched him open in unrelenting thrusts.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Randall, fuck.” Matthew couldn’t breathe as a third finger pushed into him and pain radiated up his spine.

 

Randall stilled and waited for Matthew to stop shuddering, fingers nestled deep in his body. Taking deep breaths, Matthew forced himself to relax and gave Randall a nod to continue. The fingers moved again but this time, Randall wrapped his other hand around Matthew’s cock and stroked him in time to his thrusts. With a hand working on his cock, Matthew let himself relax into the intrusion and when Randall accidentally brushed against something inside him, Matthew gasped and clutched at the bed. Seeing his reaction, Randall did it again, finding the round lump and rubbing against it until Matthew came with a rush of curse words, cum spurting across the sheets and pillow.

 

Grunting in satisfaction, Randall pulled out his fingers and oiled his cock while Matthew sputtered and quaked beneath him. Before Matthew could catch his breath, Randall lined his cock up and thrust into him, driving all thought of breathing from his body as he was mounted and breached. Randall laid his body on top of Matthew while he rutted into him, loud grunting filling the room as his hands pinned him to the bed. Matthew’s mind filled with Randall, from the scent of his sweat filling his nostrils, to the weight of him across his stinging back, to the driving cock pounding in ruthless rhythm into his body. The feeling of being surrounded and devoured and complete flooded through Matthew and the sounds of Randall surrendering to his animalistic tendencies brought a savage grin to his face. He felt split in two and fused together and pain and ecstasy flowed in twin rivers through him. The sound of the door opening registered but Matthew couldn’t muster the desire to look as Randall gripped his shoulders and pushed his face further into the soiled pillow. His cock bumped against his stomach and Matthew reached down to fist himself while Randall growled and snarled above him. The slick slide of his hand over his cock, combined with the hard length of Randall breaching him again and again sent Matthew over the edge and he clenched around the cock inside him while he came. The snarls grew louder as Randall felt Matthew squeeze around him and he drove harder into that tight heat. He buried his cock deep and came in hot spurts inside Matthew while he howled. Holding tight to Matthew’s shoulders, Randall gave a few more thrusts before sliding off to land on his back next to Matthew’s shuddering form. Feeling spent and delightfully sore, Matthew groaned and rolled over to lay across Randall’s heaving chest, narrowly avoiding the sweat soaked bandages.

 

Nuzzling against Randall’s skin, Matthew gave a contented sigh. “You’re a fucking fantastic beast.”

 

Randall huffed and swatted his head, giving Matthew a look of “well yeah” which sent him into a fit of laughter. He stopped when the pain overrode his humor.

 

“Fuck, I’m going to be useless tomorrow.”  Matthew stretched and whined at the sore stretch in his ass and legs. “We both are and Mr. Graham is going to give us the disappointed look. I fucking hate that look.”

 

“He’ll understand.”

 

“Oh and what makes you say that? Read the fucking future now?”

 

“I smelled him enter and leave.” Randall answered before yawning and closing his eyes.

 

“Wait, Mr. Graham saw us fucking?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Matthew laughed and then winced again, throwing a leg over Randall as he drew the sheets up and settled in to sleep. “Maybe he’ll take the hint and go fuck that doctor of his.”

 

“Hope so. He needs it.” Randall pushed the sheet down to his waist while Matthew slid it up to his shoulders.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Either a fuck or a kill,” Randall said, his voice trailing off as sleep crept in.

 

Matthew stared at his slack face and smiled, the sight sending warmth into his chest and down his spine. “Good night my psycho.”

 

“Night you fucking lunatic.”

 

Matthew laughed and closed his eyes, sleep settling over them both as they lay wrapped in bandages and each other.

 

 


End file.
